This invention relates to travel planning tools.
Pricing of and combining airline fares to cover a traveler's itinerary requires checking to see if the fares of interest can be legally used, based on whether the rules associated with the fares allow them to be used for that particular itinerary. Fares and their associated rules are published by airlines and resellers, typically provided through an intermediary such as The Airline Tariff Publishing Company (ATPCO). Travel agents have computer-based tools that can be used to display the rules and restrictions for a particular fare. However, such tools are limited. For example, the tools are text-based and do not effectively convey information. For example, they often use cryptic text which can take a long time to understand and read through. Often such tools require an agent to navigate through several different interfaces.